Duel to Death
by Alpha Dragon
Summary: Kaiba's duel goes on and he is confronted with near unbeatable monsters...
1. Beginning

"Good Night," Tea said as she entered the door of her home, she turned and stood in horror at what she saw. There in front of her stood Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura. All giving her dark looks. "so where you been?" asked Joey. "Uh." "Good question, eh Tea?" said Tristan. "Er." "I agree completely," Yugi said darkly. "I." "Yes, I do believe that you were to meet us for the school duel tournament." Bakura looked angrily at Tea, "Yugi won, by the way." Tea threw her arms up in defeat, "All right, I'm sorry, I decided to skip it for a date, okay guys?" "NOT OKAY!!!" Joey screamed, "We were going out!" Tea gasped, 'that's right, oh god this is horrible' she thought as Joey ran out the door, tears in his eyes. "That was a cold move Tea, cold as ice." said Yugi, followed by Bakura and Tristan.  
  
"It's okay, sis, nothing' bad's gonna happen. Everything's gonna be all right, you'll get your eyesight back in no time," Joey said while standing out side the operating room. "She'll definitely be all right," Joey heard a familiar voice behind him, he spun around to see Seto Kaiba. Joey backed away from him, startled. Kaiba's eyes grew cold, "I have a proposition for you, Joey. Bring me the young man, Arka Reoku, and I will give you enough money for your sister's operation."  
  
"Hey!, Anybody here know an Arka Reoku!?", Joey shouted While standing in the middle of the hallway in Domino High School. Amazingly, a young man, about 17 years old, walked up to Joey, he was tall, about six and a half feet, he had broad shoulders and Semi-muscular arms, he had long silver hair and deep green eyes, he wore a silver snakeskin vest over a black shirt, he was wearing black jeans with silver boots. "My name's Arka Reoku," he said. "Okay, could you come with me, please, there's someone outside who would like to see you." Joey said, leading him outside. Kaiba waited outside waiting for Joey, he saw him bring out Arka and flashed a grin, when Joey walked down to meet Kaiba. Kaiba handed him a check for three and a half million dollars. Joey Stuffed it in his wallet and watched the two. They stood at the same height, glaring at each other. "We have a Duel to finish." Kaiba said in a deep voice. 


	2. Nine Items!

Yugi ran through the halls to the front doors, looking for Joey. He finally reached them and froze in shock. There in front of him, was a duel stadium, just like the ones on the island. Yugi recognized one of the duelists as Kaiba, but the other looked strange to him. He ran out the doors to se what was going on, on his way he ran into the person he was looking for, Joey.  
  
Tea Gardner watched as her friend, Yugi, run past her without even saying hello. Thinking it was strange of him not to even say hi to her, she walked out the front doors, she too, was shocked to see a duel stadium in the school parking lot. And even more surprised to see the two who were dueling. It was Kaiba and Arka, the boy who she went out with the day before.  
  
"Prepare for Devastation," Arka said, "Because my deck has been fine tuned since the last time we dueled. For instance, I play Red eyes Black Dragon, in attack mode."  
  
"Nice move, but I've tuned mine up a bit as well. I'm going to play Blue eyes White Dragon, in attack mode. Now Blue eyes, White lightning Attack!!!" Kaiba Screamed as the Blue eyes on the Field Opened its jaws and blasted the red eyes to smithereens. Arka's expression turned very grim. He didn't stand a chance against a Blue eyes. He drew a card and smirked, "Well I've found the perfect way to defeat you." Grinned Arka as he played his card, a launcher spider in attack mode. "Now I'll power it up with Castle walls so it's defense is 3,000. Now to finish up, I'll play shield and sword, Making my attack 3,000 and yours 2,500. Now Launcher Spider, Attack Blue eyes with Your Missile Barrage!!!" The Launcher Spider then Opened the two huge canisters on it's back to reveal Millions of missiles, it then Blasted them all at once towards the weakened Blue eyes, which was destroyed instantly.  
  
Yugi looked up at Arka, He noticed something in his eyes, something familiar. Yes, He knew it. Arka had a Yami. But where was the Millennium Item? There! On his Arm, a gauntlet. 'Wait! A gauntlet?! But that would mean there are eight millennium Items! But how can this be?' Yugi thought. "No!!! Impossible!!!" Yugi Shouted. He felt so confused. He had to seek help. 'Shadi!' Yugi thought. He ran off, not knowing where he was going, all he knew was that he had to find Shadi. He ran back to his home, not knowing what to do. He ran in, slamming the door behind him. He almost turned around and ran back when he saw what was in front of him, five others. Five other Millennium Item holders. Shadi, Malik, Isis, Bakura, and Pegasus(Wow, didn't expect him). "Your Millennium Item Summoned us." Pegasus politely said. "You're wondering about the gauntlet, aren't you, Yugi? Well it's not the Gauntlet is merely the eighth Item, It's twin, The Millennium Blade, Is what you should be worried about. It possesses the ultimate Power. You See Yugi, It's Original Owner, Anronus Reoku, was a mad man, he used his Millennium Items to cause Death and Destruction. With his Gauntlet, He would Peer into people's minds, controlling them, forcing them to give him their Dueling Decks, he would then use the blade to bring the monsters out of the cards, ordering them to do his bidding. The greatest deck he controlled belonged to Seto Kaiba, Who possessed the ultimate cards in his deck. He ruled the world until your ancestor, Yu-Gi-Oh, Sent the monsters Back with Your Millennium Item. The Puzzle. 


	3. The Ultimate three

Kaiba Stared in amazement at what Arka had just Done, he looked at his hand, the best card in his hand was Rude Kaiser. "Well look at this, Kaiba. Admirers, what's say we bring them into this duel, now all of you, give Kaiba your favorite cards." Arka smirked. Téa and Joey gave him their cards. They all turned when the doors opened to reveal Mai, trying to sneak out and skip school  
(again... -_-). "Uh, am I Interrupting anything?" asked Mai.   
"Not at all," said Arka Darkly. In fact, Give Kaiba your Favorite Cards. Mai didn't ask any questions and obeyed. She gave Kaiba Harpy Lady, Rose Whip, cyber shield, and Elegant Egotist.  
"Well now that that's done... SOUL DRAIN!!!" A bright light appeared, and when it faded, Mai, Joey, and Téa were on the ground, their faces white enough to be dead. Kaiba looked around, the place where the school had been laid a burning building, a limp hand hanging out of the building, he'dve recognized the markings on it anywhere, it was Yugi's, "Where are we?" Kaiba Demanded.  
"In the same spot we were before, you just want to know... When... We are mere months in the future, Serenity gained her eyesight back, pity my blue eyes Ultimate dragon felt hungry, oops, I mean yours. Especially since she had just found the guy of her dreams. It's also a pity that he didn't escape my Red eyes' explosion, as you can see behind me..."  
"You're mad..." Kaiba muttered, "totally and completely mad... well, let's settle this!" Kaiba drew a card, Harpy lady... he kept it in his hand and instead played a card in defense mode. "Well since we're in the future, I guess I have my future deck. You see Kaiba, I beat you in our duel three months ago. You couldn't believe I beat you, you slumped away without even taking your dueling deck... It only seemed right for me to steal it, when I did that, I inherited Your three blue eyes and another polymerization card. Throughout the days, I stole more cards, and ultimately, created the ultimate deck. Oh yes, it's my turn," Arka drew a card, "well then. This is only one third of your destruction... Go! Blue eyes Ultimate Dragon. Wipe the floor with that face down card, NEUTRON BLAST!!! The blue eyes appeared and let out a large electrical blast, destroying the face down Rude Kaiser. Kaiba drew a card as his turn came, he smiled and played the card he drew. "Try and talk yourself out of this! Dark Hole! It gets rid of all monsters on the field."  
"NO!" Arka screamed as his monster was sucked into a void of darkness. It was his turn now, he drew a card and smirked. "I think I'll play another a card that I know will at least last me until I get my combo. Go! Leviathan, the serpent King!" Immediately, an enormous serpent-like monster emerged, "Leviathan is one of the greatest monsters in my deck with an attack power of over 4500, it's black, cold eyes burn into the hearts of all who oppose it." Kaiba stared at that ultimate monster in front of him. He had nothing in his deck that could beat it. He had to play defensively, so he drew a card and gasped, a blue eyes, just one more. He looked at his hand. Blue eyes, Monster Reborn, Harpy lady, Polymerization, and mountain. He knew he could win with all but the harpy lady. So that's what he decided to play. Harpy lady popped up, but it wasn't the harpy lady! It was Mai!!! "What? What's going on out here, huh? AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mai screamed and hid herself behind her wings, "Wait, wings, oh no, I'm the harpy Lady!!"   
Kaiba couldn't believe his eyes. He immediately shifted her into defense mode and ended his turn. Arka grinned as he drew a card. "Yes... Just one more card. Then I'll be able to release my ultimate monster... the Gold eyes Silver dragon... the mixture between a blue eyes ultimate dragon, red eyes black metal dragon, and a green eyes bronze dragon... just one more..." he thought, then he placed a trap card down as he said, "I'm going to make you regret ever challenging me... when I unleash my ultimate card..."  
"It's my turn now," said Kaiba as he drew his card, "Here comes my ultimate combo... first I'll reborn my blue eyes with reborn the monster. Next I'll polymerize it with my other two blue eyes creating blue eyes ultimate dragon. Next, I will give it a dragon treasure to power it up higher than your leviathan! Now blue eyes ultimate dragon, Neutron Blast!!!" The blue eyes blasted leviathan to bits. Doing 100 to Arka's Life Points. Arka had a demonic look on his face. He drew a card and his expression on his face changed as he smirked. He didn't say anything as he played red eyes and activated magic reflect armor. He then played a polymerization card and combined it with a green eyes bronze dragon and a Blue eyes ultimate dragon. A Shining light appeared. When it faded, there in front of both of them was a monster beyond all others. It's three menacing heads roared devilishly. It's four silver wings glittered with gold underneath. It's entire body was a glittering silver, long dangerous claws sprouting from it's hands. "Gold Eyes Silver Dragon, use Ultimate Elemental Discharge!!! The dragon opened all three of it's mouths. Rows of long black teeth stood inside. Each mouth let out a black blast of energy, completely destroying the blue eyes... 


End file.
